vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Photograph Vehicles, Edit And Paste On This Wiki
YOU MUST READ THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO PHOTOGRAPH INFOBOX VEHICLE IMAGES FOR THIS WIKIA Many vehicle images are uploaded to this Wiki. It helps us understand them visually, as opposed to only getting a description of the vehicle, which is limited. However, we want to make sure that our images for the infoboxes follow a consistent standard. So, here is a guide for photographing vehicles for infoboxes on this Wikia. If you need help with photographing any other things, please navigate to How To Photograph Different Locations and How To Photograph Backpack Items (coming soon to a Wikia near you). I have provided a step-by-step guide down below. ---- # Make sure you are ready to photograph the vehicle. There are different things players must do before photographing in order for the quality of the vehicle image to be as high as possible. 1.1. The vehicle photograph on the infobox must be unmodified. If you have chosen a car to take a picture of, it is recommended that you don't modify it out of its default state. However, if the vehicle has already been modified, there is a list down below on which options you need to pick for the "Appearance" section in car tuners: * Primary Color: White (not Institutional white) *Primary Material: Metallic *Primary Reflectance: 0 * Secondary Color: Black (not Really black) * Secondary Material: Metallic * Secondary Reflectance: 0 * Headlight Color: White * Rim Type: Slice * Rim Color: Mid grey * Rim Reflectance: 0 * Neons: Off Note: Some cars such as the Lamborghini Egoista and the 1970 Dodge Charger have a different default color. However, they have already been photographed, so no need to worry. After you have made sure that your vehicle's appearance corresponds with the list above, then it's set! ''1.2. Maximum graphics quality! This step depends on how strong your computer is. When photographing the car, you need to set your graphics quality as high as your computer allows. This will make sure that the edges, lines, and curves on the vehicles are as smooth as possible. ---- 2. '''Actually taking the photo'. Yes, even the way you take the photo is important for a good infobox image. ''2.1. '''Make sure the time of day is just right. ''The lighting of the image is important, and we want to make sure that the light level is as high as possible during photography. Take a picture of your vehicle either during the day, noon, or afternoon. Make sure it is not during dusk, evening, nighttime, or dawn, or shadows and colors might make the image less aesthetically pleasing. ''2.1.1 Lighting location''. When taking a photo, make sure that the source of light (the sun) is not in the camera, make sure it is behind the camera's point of view. This prevents lens flare in the photo, as well as a silhouette effect. If that does not make sense, a diagram has been provided down below. ''2.2. Get the right angle. ''We want to keep the angle of the vehicles on the images consistent as well. To do that, the chosen for vehicle images on this wiki is a front 3/4 view on the left side, with some exposed top as well. A few good examples of this perspective have been displayed below ''2.2.1 Optional': The perfect location. ''Try taking the photo in a clearing, with no buildings around. This will allow the sunlight to hit the car from as many directions as possible, therefore improving the lighting slightly. '2.2.2 Optional (recommended): '''Take the photo on grass. Or you can just take it on any bright-colored surface in general, as this will help in photo editing later. 2.3. '''Know your buttons. For this image, we will have to take a screenshot. There are several ways you can take '''Windows OS Roblox has a default screenshot button, which is PrtScr. This takes a screenshot of your current game, excluding the HUD (scoreboard, inventory, mouse pointer, etc.). 'OS X' It is harder to screenshot vehicles on a Mac, as most Mac keyboards don't include PrtScr. This means you can't perform Roblox screenshots, at least not with a Mac keyboard. Their default screenshot shortcut is ⌘ (Command) + Shift + 3. However, there are other alternatives. 2.3.1 '''Mac Alternative 1: Use an external keyboard. Plug in a keyboard which has the PrtScr button, and use that button when performing Roblox screenshots. ''2.3.2 Mac Alternative 2: Use a keyboard remapper''. Download a keyboard remapper for your Mac, such as Karabiner (recommended). You can change a useless key on your keyboard to make it function as PrtScr. ''2.3.3 Mac Alternative 3: Use a drone''. You can fly the drone to the correct perspective, take a normal screenshot, and then trim the edges a bit with a photo editor, which we will get to soon. As Macs do not come with a Roblox screenshot function, users must make sure that when taking a Mac screenshot, you must close the scoreboard, move your mouse pointer, or other actions which will block the view of the car. Great! Now that you have an actual image, it's time to edit it and trim the edges! Of course, you can't just upload the original screenshot file! We need to trim it to only the car's outline. # '''Getting a photo editor. It is highly recommended to use Photoshop, as it has a variety of tools and is arguably the most advanced photograph editor. However, it is not free, which limits the amount of people who are able to use it. In order to keep this page from being too long, we will only write a tutorial for editing the photo in Photoshop CC 2017. If you are not able to acquire a copy of it, you can find another free editor which has the same tools. # '''Editing! '''To start off, you want to open up your original screenshot of a vehicle in Photoshop, or create a new file and paste your Windows screenshot in. Category:Wiki Page